


devotion above all

by jupiterrism



Series: aftermath (dead time: kala) [2]
Category: Dead Time: Kala (2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, theyre so sweet and soft and AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: "Dan kemana pun kamu pergi, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."
Relationships: Janus (Dead Time: Kala)/Eros (Dead Time: Kala)
Series: aftermath (dead time: kala) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	devotion above all

"Eros."  
  
Panggilan yang diutarakan dengan lirih itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Eros, dan membuat pria jangkung itu menolehkan kepala untuk menatap obyek afeksinya. Janus. Rupa pria itu sanggup membawa senyum untuk hiasi wajahnya, meski raut masam Janus menyalakan alarm bahaya dalam ruang kepalanya.  
  
"Ada apa, Janus?" Eros menggeser duduknya, memberi tempat bagi Janus untuk dapat bersanding di sofa reyot miliknya. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Janus meraih sebatang rokok yang mencuat dari saku bajunya, dan mau tidak mau, Eros turut menyerahkan pemantik api miliknya. Tidak ada pertukaran kata di antara mereka, hanya asap yang membumbung, mengisi kesunyian di antara kedua lelaki.  
  
Eros tahu bahwa Janus butuh waktu untuk merangkai kata-kata sehingga ia diam, tatapannya lekat pada wajah Janus. Satu, dua detak jantung, lalu, "Aku ingin pindah ke Tenggara," Janus bergumam pelan, memecah keheningan.  
  
Dari semua hal yang telah Eros duga, ia tidak menyangka Janus akan mengucapkan hal tersebut. "Kenapa?"  
  
Eros juga tahu bahwa Janus membenci kota ini, kota yang telah merenggut segalanya darinya. Gelap dan muram; Eros yakin bahwa sudut-sudut menyedihkan kota ini mengingatkan Janus akan semua yang pernah ia miliki, terlebih kenangannya bersama Sari. Ada percik api cemburu yang tersulut saat pikirannya mendarat pada Sari, mendiang istri Janus, namun...  
  
Namun, saat Janus beringsut mendekat, panas itu lenyap seketika. "Kamu tahu kenapa." Bahkan merk rokok kesukaan Janus tak mampu hilangkan kepahitan dari suaranya. Eros hanya menghela napas samar, membawa pria di sisinya dalam pelukan erat.  
  
"Oke." Semudah itu, Eros mengiyakan pinta kekasihnya. Selalu; tidak ada pikiran untuk menolak ataupun menyergah. Hidup Janus penuh berhiaskan tragedi dan luka. Tugas Eros saat ini adalah mengurangi laranya.  
  
Menilik ekspresi yang kini hiasi rupa Janus, Eros hanya terkekeh. "Segampang itu, kamu mengiyakan ucapanku?" tanya Janus, alis terangkat, tidak percaya.  
  
"Tentu," jawab Eros, masih dengan senyum samar di sudut bibirnya. "Aku pun benci kota ini, Janus."  
  
"Dan kemana pun kamu pergi, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction slash drabble pertamaku dalam bahasa indonesia >:D tolong feedbacknya (ceritanya bikin drabble ini karena janus/eros endgame dan persiapan mau gabung rpf HEHE udah lama ngga nulis pake bahasa indonesia). ALSO I CANT MAKE TITLES IN INDONESIAN SEND HELPPPP.


End file.
